Holandés
by Sophamely Whitlock
Summary: Viñeta.Alice fastidiada tiene que entrar a ese odioso vagón, pero su paseo se hara mas llevadero gracias a un guapisimo holandés, lastima que Alice no sabe holandés, cosa que no impide robarle un beso. malisimo summary


**Aloha queridas lectoras**

**Bien esto es un tipo de viñeta, umm no lo se, es muy corto y es una tonteria que se me ocurrio por inspiracion a algo que le paso a una prima, el chico era holandés n_n**

**La trama es completa y totalmente mia, solo le pedi los personajes prestados a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer**

**Disfruten, creo.**

* * *

Entrar al metro a las dos y pico de la tarde en la ciudad de México nunca es lindo, pero Alice Brandon se juraba y perjuraba que algún día, no muy lejano obtendría su _Porsche_ amarillo. Solo en cuanto pueda conducir. Suspiro y entro al peculiar vagón anaranjado, atestado de gente, se fue a la parte de atrás, y encontró un asiento libre, prácticamente corrió hacia el antes de que alguien le ganara

Bingo!

¡Gane!, Oh si!, soy la mejor!,! bola de idiotas! Pensó eufórica

Tenía ganas de bailar por su logro, tendría que pasar muchas estaciones para llegar a su destino, y no iba a ser mejor recorrerlas parada. Por eso se sentía muy realizada.

Paso varias estaciones, entre lo peor que podía presenciar, olor a axila sudada, ver a todo mundo amontonado, un tipo que manoseo a una abuelita Ah! ¡Todo!¡ Estaba harta!

Así que se coloco los audífonos de su iPod en un intento de distraerse, la música no lo logro..

Hasta que entro, ese chico, de un precioso cabello rubio y desordenado, ojos azules e inquietantes…

Suspiro.

La señora regordeta que estaba al lado de ella despertó de su sueño profundo y corrió a la salida, el chico guapo aprovechó para sentarse a su lado.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo pero delicioso silencio, decidió hablar Alice

"Hola" susurro haciendo un gesto torpe con su mano

"Hola" dijo el chico con dificultad, era extranjero, pero no sabía de donde

"¿No eres de aquí?"

"Soy da Holanda" solo pudo entender dos cosas, o era Yolanda, que lo dudaba mucho, o era de Holanda

"Ser, Jasper" hablo nuevamente con dificultad, pero se le hizo muy tierno como se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras.

"Ser Alice" respondió "siguiéndole el juego" para que se le dificultara menos, o eso intentaba

Sonrió y a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos

"Alice estar mucho,… ¿hermosa?" rio de su cometario lleno de sentido y a la vez no.

"Tu…ser, más hermoso" intento buscar palabras que entendiera fácilmente, rio musicalmente después de lo que dijo Alice

"Bendankt" respondió en su idioma

¿Por qué no sabía holandés? Se recriminó Alice

"¿Vivir en México?" pregunto

"Vacaciones, amigo… Facultad, letras" pensó un poco "filo- filosofía" logro decir el chico muy orgulloso de si mismo

"¿Cuánto?" pregunto esperanzada

Volvio a pensar un poco y me mostro tres de sus dedos largos

-"Maanden"- respondió ruborizado por no poder expresarse mejor

Alice tenía ganas de llorar por no poder entenderle, tendría que investigar que significaba maanden y bendankt.

Después de unos minutos de mas silencio hablo el

-¿Tu…como, edad tienes?-

¿Cuántos años tengo? Vaya, eso me hubiera enfadado si pasara de los veinte. Pensó

-Quince- respondió, el chico se veía mucho mas grande que ella

-Yo…Diez, mmm siete- Diecisiete quiso decir

Lo que pasaba por la mente de Jasper, era lo afortunado de poder encontrarse con una chica tan linda como ella, era como una pequeña hadita, pequeña y hermosa

No es tan grande medito Alice

-Tu…en,..tir-net, uhm- Jasper se esforzó con todo el poder que le concedía su cerebro en recordar un poco más el idioma tan complejo.

Alice lo vio con pena, pero no por el, si no por ella, que no comprendía nada y se sentía muy…inculta, por así decirlo.

Después de algunos intentos fallidos de Jasper, el se rindió y le negó con la cabeza.

Alice le sonrió avergonzada. Ya casi se tenía que bajar, pero no quería.

A la hora de bajar, Alice se disculpo con la mirada y se levanto. Justo antes de partir lejos de el, en un impulso se inclino y le dio un suave pero seguro beso en la mejilla, Jasper se ruborizo todo y le sonrió ampliamente

-Adiós- susurro e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Lo último que paso por la cabeza de Alice antes de salir del vagón fue…

¡Tengo que estudiar Holandés!

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Disculpen si hay algún error o mejor dicho horror ortográfico**

**Si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que ha dicho Jasper. no duden en preguntarme. n_n**

**¿Review?**


End file.
